A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, and/or other such devices may be described as a peripheral which is used to make a persistent human readable representation of graphics or text on physical media such as paper. Operation of various components of the printing device may be managed based on factors that include printing device throughput, printing quality, etc.